


Undertale Relationship Scenarios

by ShittyLookingStars



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 21:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12177096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShittyLookingStars/pseuds/ShittyLookingStars
Summary: Just a normal relationship scenarios between Undertale characters and you.





	Undertale Relationship Scenarios

**Author's Note:**

> Nah, I lied. There's a twist  
> Sans- You are a Illegal Street Fighter  
> Papyrus- You are biopolar, depressed, and suicidal  
> Grillby- You are a thief  
> Asgore- You are a drug dealer  
> Frisk- You are a drug user  
> Chara- You are a prostitute

Sans-

Before you and your opponent had a chance to lay the first blow.

**"POLICE! EVERYONE! PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR"**

Chaos broke lose, and everyone took a break for it, but sadly not a lot of people made it. Not your problem anyways, survival to the fittest.

"SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT" You thought as you continued running, the sirens growing louder by every second.

You were tired and out of breath, but nonetheless you kept on running. Noticing a sharp turn to an alleyway, you took your chance, only to be greeted by a wired fence. Huffing, you started to climb, not really caring how many cuts you were getting, and continued running. 

As you kept running, you were not paying attention to where you were going till you hit face first to a wall. Shit, never mind, it was a door. Wait a minute, hell yeah. Not even hesitating, you latched onto the door and pulled it open. You were soon embraced by warmth and lovely music.

Hmm, it seemed liked you entered through the back door of a bar or something.

"Eh" was all you managed to say to sum up your entire situation.

Humming, you just continued your way in, not really bothered by the stares you got from the monsters who were gaping at your beaten, probably bloody, ragged form. Plopping yourself next to a short skeleton as you waited for a bartender.

Much to your surprise, you were not only greeted by a burning sensation through your burning cuts but you were  also faced with a very apologetic flame monster and a confused skeleton.

"Geez Grillbs, got sticky fin-" Before Sans was about to tease the living shit out of the professional bartender making his first mistake, he grabbed a couple of tissues and turned around to help clean up the mess till he was greeted by a zombie?

Sans noticed the flame monster rushing in and apologizing, but he also noticed the stranger raising one hand, stopping the flame monster from his tracks. His right eye began to glow dangerously in case this human had any bad intentions but he was surprised when he heard a laugh?

"Nah, it's okay pal. Besides I was going to put alcohol on these cuts anyways, you just did me a surprise favor. If ya still feel bad just pass me one of your strongest drinks cause I intend on having a Russian celebration" You grinned to which Sans let out a sigh of relief.

Sans watched his friend rushed off which left him and you to sit awkwardly next to each other which it seems you don't really mind as you kept humming.

"Hey' kid, thanks for not going ballistic" Sans said, not only giving you one of his signature smiles but he started passing you tissues to which you thanked him.

"It really wasn't that bad. Besides, It was an accident. No harm done" You said, patting down some areas.

"Mind telling me, why a human such as yourself ended up in a monster bar looking like you crawled from hell and back?"

"Eh, shit happens"

Your nonchalant response had Sans choking on his ketchup. "Just who are you?"

"(Y/n) (L/n)" You shrugged as you picked up the glass, the flame monster passed to you.

 

Papyrus-

It was just a normal day, the sun was bright and the wind was breezing through your hair. At this moment, you were taking your dog on a walk. You were enjoying natures' company till suddenly your dog went on a wild sprint.

"TOBY! YOU FREAKING OVERGROWN DISCOLORED FLUFF BALL! SLOW DOWN!" You practically screamed, earning yourself stares from passerbyers.

Toby, your healthy and  _ **STRONG**_ Australian Shepherd ignored you as he continued his run, making you work out your legs.

It went like this till you suddenly bumped into something which caused you to fall on your butt.

"OUCH" you heard someone yell.

"Oh shit" you thought.

Immediately, you got up and started to apologize to said person, only to find out and also be greeted by a very tall skeleton trying to pry your dog off his leg which soon, your dog transitioned and ended up chewing his? her? arm instead.

"MINI DOGGO, I DEMAND YOU LET GO OF MY ARM" the skeleton stated, moving his arm in an up and down fashion.

"TOBY BAD DOG" You panicked while trying to pry him off said skeleton's arm.

After a bit of team work, you both managed to pull him off to which you started to scold your dog but for some reason, you could hear a relieved "neh-heh-heh".

Turning your attention back to the skeleton, you started apologizing profusely. "I'm so sorry about him"

Toby responded to your loud blubbering by tilting his head to the side....Little shit....

"IT IS ALRIGHT HUMAN! IT TAKES A LOT MORE TO TAKE DOWN THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" he grinned reassuringly.

You let out a relieved sigh, but you still felt sort of guilty.

"Ey' pal, I know you said that it's okay but I still feel sort of bad" you nervously stated "So if you ever need anything like a ride, cash, etc. Here's my digits"

The skeleton seemed to gasp as you saw sparkles in his eyes. "WOWIE WHY THANK YOU HU-WAIT I DIDN'T CATCH YOUR NAME?"

Your face started to turn to a nice crimson as realization struck. "S-sorry about that, my name is (Y/n) (L/n). Nice to meet you"

"(Y/N)? WELL THAT'S A VERY PRETTY NAME!!! WELL, NICE TO MEET YOU TOO. MY NAME IS THE GREAT PAPYRUS."

Soon enough, you were engulfed into a hug and your dog just stared at the two of you. You frozed in the skeleton's arms, not really a person that enjoys being touched. You started to sweat nervously as you started to see a visible red as your sleeves started going up. Luckily enough, Papyrus didn't seem to notice.

"ANYWAYS, THANK YOU SO MUCH MISS HUMAN FOR YOUR GENEROUS OFFER! SINCE YOU ARE DOING SOMETHING NICE FOR ME AND FRIENDS DO NICE THINGS FOR EACH OTHER, DOES THAT MEAN YOU WISH TO BE MY FRIEND?"

"Sure, why not?" You managed to choke out from his tight grip. 

 

Grillby-

It was another shitty day in your shitty life with shitty weather as your lovely stroll through the alleyway greeted you with harsh winds and freezing rain. Sighing, you stuffed your hands down the pocket of your overcoat and nestled your face by the edges which in other words, you have no hood in your damn coat. Noticing a nice dry spot with a roof over it, you started walking towards it as you claimed it as your next destination.

Upon reaching said spot, it had only one beaten down box to which you introduced it to your ass as you sat down. The smell of a nearby dumpster was killing your nose but what can you do? It's just the fresh smell of home. You chuckled sourly at the thought. 

You were what people would call a "Bum" if we based it off on nicer terms and you honestly can't blame em'. You are not one to stay on the same place, you are always traveling but where? Where ever work calls. Your recent assignment  had you stopping by Ebott City sinc-

"HEY MY UMBRELLA"

Before you could ponder further, a black umbrella had interrupted you from your thoughts as it hit you square in the face. Unamused, you got up and stared at the direction where the umbrella came from. With umbrella in hand, you started walking towards the male to which he started to stutter and back up.

"I don't mean to cause trouble si- OH SHIT! FUCK IT!"  The male soon started to take off running.

Well shit, you were just going to return his umbrella but oh well. Free shit is free shit. 

God, you really needed a smoke right now. Umbrella in left hand, you used it to shield yourself from natures' wrath as you used your right hand to grab a cigarette from inside your coat. Placing the stick on your mouth, you started to dig for a lighter as you were walking back to your original spot. You paused, seeing your spot was being occupied by a  suit wearing flame monster. His flames hissed every time rain made contact.  

"Holy shit" You mumbled out.

Upon seeing your rather scary figure, the flame monster was about to leave till you stopped him, grabbing onto one of his sleeve. Pulling him away from his possible suicide.

"Hey pal, I know I look really sketchy but I mean no harm. Plus if you intend on going back out there, here take this"  You stated gruffily before handing him the umbrella "It does not take a genius to figure out fire and water don't mix."

Surprised and shocked, the flame monster just stared at you before he attempted to speak.

"Grillby"

"Wait what?"

"My name is Grillby"

"Well, nice to meet ya" You said before reaching your hand out for a firm shake. 

"Anyways, I best be off. I scared enough people today" Before you were about to leave, it was Grillby's turn to be tugging on your sleeve. Before he started making hand motions that indicated for you to say your name,

You laugh heartily by this.

"Sorry Hothead, that name is classified"

 

Asgore-

You were a flower shop keeper. You owned your very own small shop in Ebott city to which you tended to flowers of various shapes and flowers. The shop was passed down to you by your grandmother who had a passion for gardening. Smiling to yourself, you looked proudly at the bouquet which was mixed with vibrant colors such as red, blue, and yellow but one of the golden flowers had caught your attention. Shrugging, you just picked one of the golden flowers from the bouquet and placed it on your hair.

Humming to yourself, you picked up the bouquet and started walking to a nearby rack. Placing the bouquet on the rack, you started straightening out the other bouquets. After that, that's when you grabbed a broom and started to tidy up the place.

Some time later, after you felt like the shop was cleaned enough. That's when you flipped the sign from closed to open.

{Le Time Skip}

You sighed, out of boredom as you patiently waited by the counter.

Welp, it must be one of those days were business is going slow. Looking out the window, you noticed the sky was already a hazy blue rather then the bright gold from earlier. That's alright. You continued to be minding your own business till-

"WATCH WHERE YOU ARE GOING YOU FREAK"

Your thoughts were soon interrupted by a shrill feminine scream.

"HELP! RAPE!"

Going in defensive mode, you grabbed your broom and marched out of your shop to the commotion. When you went out, you readied your broom but you were surprised to see Mary? One of your daily customers and a fairly large goat-like monster. The goat man only seemed to sweat nervously as the poorly dressed blonde seemed relieved by your presence.

"It-t reall-ly is-s not-t how-w it-t is-s?"

"(Y/N), THANK GOD YOU'RE HERE! HELP ME"

Sighing, you told Mary to go inside the shop while you put on one of your most serious face as you gave the goat monster one of the most dangerous glare. "Now listen here, ya goat looking fuck, I don't take kindly to people harming my customers"

The goat monster seemed to freeze. Turning around, you noticed Mary was cowering behind the counter not paying attention to what you are saying.

Good.

Gaze softening, you pulled the monster down by the collar before whispering "Sorry I said that, meet me in the back after crazy Mary leaves. You are not the first"

He looked surprised but nodded in understanding.

Going back inside, you soon felt the woman grabbed you by the waist. Make-up and tears smearing on your clothes.

"Shit, Mary, off"

"S-sorry"

"Why are you here again? I gave you a package that would last a week?"

"I know"

"Whatever, cash is cash. Anyways, what did I tell you about causing a scene?"

Mary began to sweat nervously." Um"

"Your lucky I was there because if the cops were there, they would have taken your high ass in"

Rubbing your temples in irritation, you just sighed. "What do you want this time? I'm your dealer, not your friend. Remember that?"

"I'm here for some lilies"

Lilies, your code for crystal meth.

"Wait here" You stated plainly as you made your way to the back which led to a kitchen looking room. Walking pass a counter, there was self, pulling back a book. the whole shelf moved to the side opening itself like a door which led to a lab looking room. Picking up a brown packaged labeled "liles". Done with what you needed, you pushed the book back into place, letting the shelf close itself. Grabbing a bouquet of lilies, you pulled the flowers out to put the package in then you placed them over it afterwards. You handed the flowers to Mary and she gave you a generous amount of full on cash.

"Stay out of trouble Mary"

Watching the blonde rush out the front door that reminded you to apologize to the poor fella out back. Going back to the back, you were surprised the goat monster was still there waiting patiently for you.

"Hey, pal? Sorry kept ya waiting out there, had to take care of Mary" You apologized, inviting the goat monster to your shop's backroom which is just a kitchen break room. "She's a bit loose on the screws but still a lovely gal."

"It is alright" The goat man seemed to chuckle. "May I ask human? Why did you invite me here?"

"Looked like you were having a bad day, pal. Plus I owe you an apology lunch for being rude"

"Oh that's not necessary"

"Nah not how I work pal. I'm going to make ya an apology lunch and you are going to like it"

Digging through your cabinets, besides realizing you have to restocked later but you found some tea.

"Ey', sorry pal? Shit, I can't really make you an apology lunch but do you like tea?"

He seemed to perk at this. Oh, he must like tea.  After some time brewing tea, you poured two cups. One for you and - Shit! You really are a bad host? You forgot to ask his name.

The goat monster noticed your sudden stiff form. "What's the matter human?"

"How rude of me, I forgot to introduce myself. Well hello, my name is (y/n) (l/n)"

He laughed by this.

"How cute" he thought.

"Thanks for the tea, Miss (L/n) and it's very nice to meet you. I am Asgore Dreemu-"

"ASGORE DREEMURR?!? AS IN KING OF ALL MONSTERS??DID I JUST INSULT ROYALTY" With this new given information, it seemed your poor brain could not handled it so you passed out.

 

Frisk-

"OUT WITH YOU, YOU USELESS PIECE OF SHIT" You heard your father bellow as you and your bag was shoved outside.

"Right back at ya, shit guzzler" You cursed back.

You could hear the cries from the homewrecker, also known as your step-mom.

"LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID"

"Like I care how that slut feels" You flipped off your dad before you went on your merrily way.

You were beyond irritated. God ,You need a drink pronto. Grabbing your bag, you decided to walk to the closet bar. Grillbys? Taking a peak at the window, you saw all sort of monsters and humans mingling together. Everyone just looked so happy?  Barf, this is the type of mushy shit you don't need in your life. Scoffing, you just continued your journey till you went to a dirty up alley but you didn't notice the concern eyes that followed you. Now, this was your place. Miserable at its' finest.

Pulling a pack from out of your bag, you lit one cigarette before you started to smoke your problems away rather then drink it.

"Excuse me? "

Surprised by the sudden voice, you almost choked on your cigarette. You started to cough harshly. God, it took this long before these cancer sticks took effect and it takes you being an idiot. 

"Whatca want, gurly?" You managed to cough out roughly. "Can't you see I am busy? Plus this ain't a place for little girls to be talking to strangers?'

The short hair brunette puffed her cheeks."You look about the same age as me!"

"Nah" You mutter nonchalantly before blowing a cloud at her direction. "Ey' I may not have a family that cares, but you look like you do so I suggest you should return to them before something sketch happens"

The female only stared at you stubbornly.

"What? Just scram, you got no business here"

"I'm not going till you come with me!"

You groaned. "Why? You don't even know me?"

"Because we are friends!"

"Like I said before, you DO NOT KNOW ME?!?"

"My name is Frisk" She winked "And you are?"

"None of your Business"

"That's too long I'm just going to call you "Business"

"God damn it, how do I get myself into these situations?"

"WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE BUSINESS"

 

Chara-

 Dressed up to your best, and make up done to perfection is what you looked like earlier before you started work.  The complete opposite of what you look like now, dress torn and make up smeared as tears continue to cascade down your cheeks as the same hand that brought pain to you early began to rub soothingly on your cheek.

"I said no Jacob, you know the rules"

"Come on (Y/n), just a quickie. I'll pay ya next time"

"No" You muttered, smacking away his hand as you tried to walk away.

"Bitch, you think you have a choice!"

His hands were once again on your throat, squeezing the air out of your lungs. You started to hit and kick against him, practically anything to get him off before

"The chick said no, bastard"

A unfamiliar voice reached your ears.

The weight was suddenly lifted off you as you stared at the short haired brunette stranger. You were surprised to see  him lift Jacob up for a rather short pre-adult.

"What is it to you, short shit? You are trying way to hard to get into this slut's pants. All you gotta do is as-" 

Before Jacob was able to finish his sentence, the brunette laid a solid punch to his face before he was full on beating his ass.

Huffing, he got back up and spat at the body's direction. For Jacob, he did nothing since he longed past out from about the ninth punch. The male looked at your direction before sighing, he looked almost pained as he saw your shaking form. Walking up to your scared form, he took off his leather coat and handed off to you so that you could cover yourself.

"The names Chara, remember that" 

You nodded only to see him leaving.

"Wait! Thanks for your help"

"No problem, stay safe (Y/n)"

You paused surprised, how did he know your name? Before you were able to question him, Chara was already gone.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think? Is there any characters you want me to include? What type of situations do you guys want to read?


End file.
